Overcome
by rauk
Summary: All Lily Potter ever wanted was to be like her siblings and her cousins, but sometimes you simply have to play the hand you're dealt. When her time to follow her brothers to Hogwarts, something she wasn't sure she'd even be able to do, finally comes, fear and anxiety threaten to make her first year away from home less than pleasant.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: For those of you waiting for an update on my Holly Evans story, don't worry, it's by no means abandoned and I'll get back to it as soon as inspiration strikes. In the meantime, I've been wanting to write this specific story for some time. Hopefully, some of you will like it. As usual, reviews are welcome._**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, etc._**

A slight chill drafted through an open window of the uppermost bedroom at number twelve Grimmauld Place. Lily Potter, having folded and checked the contents of her school trunk for what felt like the tenth time since she woke that morning, sighed and closed the lid. She traced the worn leather with her fingertips; the Hogwarts crest was slightly flaky and nearly worn down to the leather, while the initials L.L.P stood out sharply from the surface. Her father had given her the trunk and charmed the initials on it for her just the week before, it had been her grandmothers, so he said it was only fitting that she have it. Lily had loved it, of course. She was immensely proud of her namesake and her family history, and had been ecstatic to actually be given something that once belonged to her late grandmother.

She walked over the familiar carpet until she felt it give way under her feet to the polished hardwood floor, she stopped and leaned forward to rest her elbows on the windowsill. The cool air of the early September morning felt refreshing, but the sun was still not ready to let the seasons change and the warm glow on her face told her it promised to be a warm late summers day. She listened to the birds in the park outside, and the distant mechanical noise of the bustling city waking up beyond the trees. It was soothing, but she was far too nervous to let herself be soothed that morning. While Lily was proud of her name, her family and all they had accomplished, she also felt, deeply, that she didn't measure up. After all, how could she?

A series of soft knocks on her door pulled her from her reverie. One long followed by two short. _Albus_, she smiled despite herself. "Yes?" she called softly, not turning around. Confirming what she already knew, she herd the door open followed by her older brothers voice. "Hey Lils," he said by poking his head through the door but not stepping inside judging by the lack of footsteps "Can I come in?". At thirteen, his voice had begun to deepen somewhat. It had been a shock to her when he had arrived home earlier that summer, but she had since gotten used to it. She didn't reply but simply nodded her head, still facing the window. She heard the door shut behind her and the sound of soft footsteps over the carpet.

Albus walked up beside his sister and put an arm over her shoulders. "All packed?" he asked. He tried to sound light hearted but he was well aware that Lily could no doubt pick up on the slight concern that flanged his voice. She had been acting quiet and withdrawn all week, more and more each day as the September first got closer. He'd asked James, who had been sure it was just the regular pre sorting jitters, taking care to remind Albus how he himself had been just two years ago. Still, the change in his otherwise energetic and outgoing sister worried him, it simply couldn't be helped. Besides, James never worried about anything or anyone, except maybe Quidditch. Lily nodded slightly, "Yeah," she said turning her head up to him "except my wand...". He searched her face for a moment, her eyes, normally a clouded green the colour of a mossy more in the fog now appeared almost milky white. Troubled. He smiled a bit sadly. "Not keeping it in your back pocket, right?" he quipped "You know what dad will say." A small smirk played on her lips but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Constant vigilance." she recited, pulling up the sleeve of her jumper to show him the wand sheet strapped to her arm, complemented by an elastic string so she could find it again in case she dropped it. Her face fell again after a moment and she chewed on her lower lip absentmindedly. Albus frowned. "Hey" he said, pulling her into his side "It's going to be alright, you'll see." Lily could tell from his voice that he really believed it, too, but still she could not quite believe it herself.

They stood in silence for a moemnt before she spoke. "What if I can't do it, Al?" she said, her voice little more than a whisper "What if I get lost, both you and James said you got lost in first year, or what if they won't let me take all the exams verbally, or-"

"It's going to be alright." he repeated, cutting her off as her voice started to grow in volume and her speech becoming more stressed. "We'll help you, both me and James will. Or Dom, Fred, Roxie..." he trailed off with a chuckle "Basically half the school are your cousins, Lils, it's going to be fine. And then there's Scorp and everyone else you already know."

Lily took a shaky breath to calm down. Her brother had a point, she knew, but she was still anxious. She didn't know any of Als friends, not really, and she wasn't really all that close to any of her cousins except Hugo. And Al was two years above her, so he couldn't be there all the time. And besides, it's wasn't like she really wanted him, or any of them, to supervise her all the time. Despite her fears she had an intense desire to be independent, to prove herself. She bit her lip and finally asked the question that was really gnawing at her "And what if I'm not in Gryffindor?"

Albus was stunned into silence for a moment. Partly because he had asked that question himself not two years before, though he'd posed it to their dad rather than James who had instead been content with fueling the metaphorical fire, but also because he didn't really have any friends from other houses. He got along well with several people, even a few in Slytherin, but when you weren't in the same house the time you could realistically spend together to form a strong friendship was limited. "If you're really sure that's where you belong" he said after a moment "then that's where you'll end up. They take your choice into account at the sorting"

Lilys head snapped up in surprise, but he was pleased to see genuine relief. "Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, really" he chuckled "Not that it matters, even if you do end up somewhere else, you're still my favorite sister and I'll still be there for you. Ok?"

"I'm your only sister." she pointed out, smirking.

"That you are." he replied, ruffling her hair "Now c'mon, mum says breakfast is almost ready."

* * *

"Remember to write" her mother reminded her yet again between soft sobs as she crushed her into yet another hug "You have your quick-notes quills, right?"

Lily, despite having to battle her own tears couldn't resist rolling her eyes "Yes, mum, still have my quick-notes quills."

Ginny Potter gave her daughter a watery smile and another quick hug and kiss on the cheek before standing up to let her husband have his turn. Harry Potter had thought he was ready for this day, ready to send his youngest child and only daughter off to school, but he now found it hard to keep his composure. As an Auror, Harry knew all to well the dangers that lurked in this world, both magical and muggle, even in the relative peace in which they now lived since the end of the war. He wanted her to have all the opportunities that others had, to enjoy the same experiences and to have a chance to learn and grow, but the harsh reality was that his daughter wasn't like everyone else. Her blindness didn't make her any less in his eyes, quite the contrary, he was immensely proud of his daughter and all she had already accomplished, but it did make her an easier target. At least until she learned how to defend herself properly. This, if nothing else, was what made him determined to send her off, despite the difficulties it would bring. He didn't voice these concerns, but instead simply enveloped his daughter in a tight hug.

"I'll miss you, petal." he whispered in her ear "Study hard, but not too hard, yeah? Remember to have fun." Lily squeezed him harder and nodded into the crook of his neck, a soft sob escaping despite her best efforts. A low whistle sounded from down the track. "It's time." he said, not letting go. "I love you."

"Love you too, daddy" Lily whispered before pulling away. Her mother kissed her one last time and she found herself passed around for goodbyes to all the gathered aunts and uncles, ending with a bried lecture of having fun and studying hard from Teddy and Victorie respectively, before letting her father lead her to one of the carriage doors to board the train.

* * *

The train lurched into motion just a few minutes after she had gotten on board. Hugo was still waiting for her and they both braced against the wall of the carriage as the train picked up speed.

"Let's go find somewhere to sit" he said and let her grab a hold of his arm. He led them down through the corridor, Lily felt overwhelmed by all the sounds around her, whenever they passed a comportment she was assaulted by new, unfamiliar voices all speaking at once. She almost regretted telling Albus that she and Hugo would be fine on their own when they finally found an empty compartment near the end of the train. "Here we go" Hugo said, "I'll go get our trunks". She nodded and sat down by the window. She heard Hugo close the compartment door behind him and reveled in the relative silence.

She suddenly felt very tired, the sleepless nights of the previous week were starting to catch up to her, and not even the nervous thrill of the impending sorting seemed to have any effect on keeping her alert. Just as she was about to dose off, she heard to compartment door open. Assuming it was Hugo returning with their trunks, she didn't look up until she heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Oh, sorry, didn't know anyone was in here" a girl squeeked "Umh, do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full...".

Lily blinked stupidly for a moment before respoinding. "N-no, of course not."

The girl let out a sigh of relief and stepped into the compartment, closing the door behind her. "Thanks," she said, sitting down across from Lily "I was afraid I would have to stand the entire way. I _was_ sitting on my trunk in the corridor but this nasty prefect yelled at me and said it wasn't allowed." The girl spoke quickly and Lily found herself amused by her energy. "Oh, but I'm being rude! I'm Elizabeth Creevey, I prefer Lizzy though." she said, holding out her hand to shake. "I'm Lily Potter" Lily replied. Lizzy was confused and slightly affronted when Lily didn't accept her offered handshake, but her tone had still been pleasant enough and she was smiling, she was confused until she noticed the other girls eyes. "Oh," she said, lowering her hand "I'm sorry, I-." she cut herself off, not sure how to respond. "I'm sorry, but are you..." she felt silly, it didn't feel like something you just up and ask someone. The other girl, Lily, turned a little red and turned her head down to the floor. "Yes." she replied simply.

An awkward silence followed, and Lily wishes Hugo would just hurry up and come back. She wasn't angry at the other girl, but this always happened, she'd meet someone and they would seem perfectly nice, but as soon as they realized she was blind they didn't know how to act around her. She hadn't even arrived at Hogwarts yet, in fact they hadn't even been on the train half an hour and already her worst fears about school were coming true. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep back tears threatening to spill. Suddenly, Lizzy spoke again. "Hey, listen," she started a bit awkwardly "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act startled or anything. I've just never really known anyone who was blind before. But it doesn't mean we can't be friends, right?" she added hopefully, the energy returning to her voice. Lily smiled a little and nodded. "Wait" Lizzy said "Potter? As in _the _Potter?" she gasped. Lily sighed.

"Yes, that's my dad."

"Wow" Lizzy said with a whistle "My dad would flip."

"What?"

"Oh" Lizzy laughed "It's just my dad, he talks about how he was at Hogwarts with your dad all the time. Mum says he used to be much worse though. And _gran _says that my uncle was even worse still!" she exclaimed dramatically. Lily laughed as well, she decided she liked Lizzy immediately. She didn't really know anyone her own age other than Hugo so it felt nice to talk to her once the awkwardness started to dissipate.

"So, you know any spells yet?" Lizzy asked figering her wand "I can barely shoot sparks with this thing. I really think they should let us practice some before we go to school."

"Oh," Lily said taking her wand from her sheet "Well, dad got special permission so I could learn one this summer."

"Really? Wow, can I see it?" Lizzy asked excitedly.

"Sure, it's not very impressive though." Lily said, grabbing her book bag and taking out her copy of _Hogwarts: A History_. It was the recently revised edition that her aunt Hermione had worked on as editor, she'd gotten it for her eleventh birthday in the spring.

She opened the book to a random page and flicked her wand, muttering under her breath. _"Verbato". _Instantly the crisp, regal voice of an older witch flowed from the pages of the book, filling the compartment. The recitation revealed that Lily had opened the book to the page about Rowena Ravenclaw. "Woah!" Lizzy gasped in awe "That _is _impressive!" Lily blushed a little and tapped the page with her wand, silencing it. "It's the only way I can read magical books." she said "Wizards don't use braille."

"What's braille?"

"It's like letters, but they're bumps instead of ink so I can read them with my fingers. Muggles use them for people who can't see well." Lily explained.

Lizzy nodded "It's so cool that you can already do a spell, though."

"My aunt used to charm all my books so they would do this by themselves when I open them." Lily said, still blushing at the praise "But you're not allowed to have permanent charms on the textbooks at Hogwarts, so I had to learn to do it myself."

Lily didn't really know what to say. It's not that she wasn't used to being praised, but this was the first time someone her own age seemed to not only accept the way she had to do things, but Lizzy even seemed genuinely impressed. She heard the compartment door open and the sound of two pairs of feet stepping into the compartment, dragging heavy trunks behind them.

"Alright, Lils?" Albus asked, she snickered as she heard Hugo mutter "..so bloody heavy." behind him.

"Fine Al" she said "This is Elizabeth Creevey." she nodded towards the other side of the compartment.

Albus regarded the two girls for a moment, a smile playing on his lips. There really wasn't anything like a shared trip into the unknown for creating fast friendships, he thought, and he was pleased to see his sister finally meeting new people.

"Al Potter" he said, sticking out his hand for Lizzy to shake "Or Albus, really, but for the love of Merlin don't use it."

"Deal" she replied with a laugh "I prefer Lizzy myself."

He smiled and looked at his sister, who he noticed was glaring at him pointedly.

"Well" he coughed "I best get back to my friends, I'll see you at the feast Hugh." slapping his cousin on the shoulder, he left the compartment.

As Hugo was making his introductions they were interrupted by a call from the corridor. "Anything from the trolley, dearies?" Huge immediately forgot all about the two girls to accost the old witch for sweets.

* * *

"Dear Merlin, _why?_" Hugo groaned as he leaned back against the seat in a sea of chocolate frog boxes and cauldron cake wrappers.

"I swear you're like a bottomless pit." Lily chastised with a chuckle. "Blech, liver" she said with a grimace, handing the packet of Bertie Botts to Lizzy.

"Do you always eat like that? I was afraid of loosing my fingers." Lizzy quipped, popping a bright yellow bean into her mouth, happily declaring that it tasted like lemons.

"You're both _really _funny." Hugo grumbled sarcastically "And you pretty much have to in our family if you don't want to starve."

"He's right" Lily chuckled "You should see my brothers and his sister. Gran calls it _the frenzy._"

They continued to chat for hours while the landscape outside started to change as they entered the highlands, the sun began to drop below the horizon and the three first years were starting to get a little bit bored with the ride all the while getting more and more anxious for the sorting.

"So which house do you think you'll be in?" Lizzy asked just as the lights came on in the carriage.

"I don't know," Lily replied, wringing her hands "Our entire family has been in Gryffindor since forever, and I'd like to be to, I guess..."

"Same, obviously." Hugo said with a nod, trying to look more confident than he felt.

"Gryffindor would be nice." Lizzy said whistfully "But I don't know, daddy was in Gryffindor, and my uncle to. But they were both muggleborn and mum's a squib, so I don't really have any family house."

"Dad says there's no such thing." Lily said "Sure, most families have the same house because they're a lot alike, I guess, but his godfather was in Gryffindor and all of his family in Slytherin, so it's not always true." She blushed when she realized she'd been rambling. "I think I'd like Gryffindor though."

The other two nodded. Suddenly an amplified voice sounded throughout the train. "We will be arriving at Hogsmeade station in approximately 10 minutes. Leave your luggage on the train, it will be brought to the school separately. Thank you."

Just as the voice fell silent, a mop of red curls popped inside the compartment. "Time to get dressed, firsties!" she wore Gryffindor robes and a shiny, red prefect badge on her lapel. "We'll be arriving soon."

Hugo and Lily both sighed. "Yes, Molly, we heard." they both replied tiredly.

"Don't be snippy!" Molly scolded, frowning at her younger cousins.

"Sorry Molly." they droned again, her frowned deepened and she stalked off with a huff.

"Another cousin." Hugo said to Lizzy as an explanation.

"She thinks she's Gran." Lily added

"Which she kinda is."

"It gets a bit annoying, really"

Lizzy watched the back and forth with amusement, shaking her head. This was only getting better by the minute.

* * *

Lily took a deep breath when she stepped off the train in Hogsmeade. The air was crisp and cool, and she could virtually taste how much cleaner it was than what she was used to in London. Despite the fact that there were less people than there had been at Kings Cross, the sound levels were equally loud, if not louder. The students, all buzzing with excitement for a new school year were all making themselves known without the prescence of scolding parents.

"I wonder were we're supposed to go?" Hugo asked beside her.

"I hope they don't expect us to walk." Lizzy added from the other side "I'm nearly falling asleep as it is!"

"I think someone will come and get us..." Lily offered, just as they heard a booming voice farther down the platform.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere!"

Lily smiled and set off "Let's go!" she said. She didn't hear Hugos warning before it was too late, and she walked right into a wall of third years.

"Watch it, firstie!" one of them, a boy, called out angrily.

"S-sorry." she said, picking herself up from the ground.

"Are you blind or something?" the boy grumbled as the older students walked away, and Lily felt a pang in her chest. She felt Hugo and Lizzy loop their arms through hers. "C'mon, Lily, let's go." He said somberly.

"Firs' years!- Oh, Alright there Lily, Hugo?" Hagrid said as they approached him. Lily was happy to see Hagrid again, and she soon forgot about the incident with the older boy, at least for the moment.

"Hi Hagrid!" both Lily and Hugo cried happily, Lizzy only offering a more subdued "Hi." to the aged professor. "Ah, and yer Dennis girl o'course? Good man, yer dad." Hagrid said kindly.

"Righ'! Err'one 'ere? No one's missin'? Good, follow me!"

The first years all trooped after the half Giant down the path towards the Black Lake. Lizzy commented that she felt like a baby duckling following its mother, and Lily had to slap a hand over her mouth to contain her giggles. They rounded a bend in the forest when Hagrid spoke again.

"Yer be getting' yer firs' glimpse o' the castle in just a momen'." he said "There we are, 'Ogwarts castle. Quite a sigh' it is."

There was an appropriate amount of oohing and aahing from the assembled students. The castle stood out like a black silhouette against the night sky with a soft, warm glow shining out from hundreds of small windows. Lily wished desperately that she could see it but were still in awe with the rest of them as Huge and Lizzy described it to her in excited whispers from both sides.

"No more than four ter a boat!" Hagrid called as they arrived by the lake. Lily squirmed. She didn't like to be near the water, she found it unpredictable. She often had nightmares about falling into the ocean and drowning just a few feet from the shore because she wasn't able to see it. Lizzy tugged on her robes and she followed and let her new friend help her into the small boat.

"Everyone in?" Hagrid shouted from somewhere ahead of them "Righ'! Off we go!"

The boat lurched, Lily grabbed on hard to the railing as she felt the unpleasant feeling of no longer having steady ground beneath her while they glided quietly over the black surface.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Yeah, I'm slow. Sorry. Going on semi-permanent holiday (this means my job is closing down so I've recently been let off). Now, while that's not a good thing per se, hopefully it will leave me with more energy to write. Anyway, enjoy chapter 2, as always reviews are welcome.  
_**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, etc._**

"Mind yer 'eads now!" Hagrid called from the front. Lily felt the air pressure and sound change as they entered some kind of cavern. The boat knocked softly against something hard and they made to get out. The first years stepped off the boat and onto a sleek surface. She inhaled, the room smelled like old wood and wet stone. They ascended a spiraling staircase and entered onto the grounds. The grass was wet and Lily shivered as the dew seeped through her shoes. She heard ruffling in the underbrush around them and a screechy tittering.

"Don' min' the red caps." Hagrid said to the group "Cowardly cre'ters they are, if they bother ye jus' give 'em a good kick."

The grass beneath their feet changed into a gravel path and they soon came upon a set of wide stairs. She heard Hagrid open a pair of heavy doors in front of her. She swallowed hard. _This is it._

"Got the firs' years for ye', Professor Longbottom sir!" Hagrid exclaimed jovially. Lily had to suppress a giggle. Hagrid acting formally was something in and off itself, but seeing as Lily had heard Hagrid and her uncle Neville (she had to remind herself to call him professor now) have more than one heated argument while sharing more than one bottle of mead during the Potters yearly Christmas party made the interaction seem very out of place. Neville seemed to be of a similar opinion as he coughed uncomfortably before he answered.

"Yes, well, thank you Hagrid." he said, turning to face the first years. "Welcome!" he said warmly "I'm professor Longbottom, I teach Herbology and also serve as head of Gryffindor House. We will be start the feast in just a moment, but before you can join the other students at the tables you will be sorted into your new houses. There are four, in total; my own house, Gryffindor as well as Rawenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin House. All four houses have their own rich and unique history and tradition. While you attend this school, your house will be like your family. You will eat at your house table, share a dormitory with the rest of your house and compete with your housemates for the honor of the house cup. The house cup is awarded at the end of the school year to the house that has earned the most points during the year. The Hogwarts point system will be explained to you in more detail by your house prefects once you have been sorted, but in short, accomplishments and triumphs will earn points for your house while any rule breaking will result in deductions. Any questions?"

The first years, some staring at their new professor with wide eyes after his long monologue while others still paling at the prospect of the sorting all shuffled their feet nervously. None of them spoke up.

"Good," Neville said with a knowing smile "I shall go see if we are ready to start, please wait here until I return to collect you."

He opened the heavy wooden doors and walked inside, Lily could hear the load ramble going on inside from hundreds of older students already assembled. Minutes passed and the shuffling of feet around her grew in intensity with each one. Lily stood still, craning her neck and listening intently through the door, shushing her cousin who was doing some kind of dance beside her, bouncing from one foot to the other as if in desperate need of the loo. She hard a stern voice that she vaguely recognized from the other side, and the rumbling died off almost instantly. A moment later, the doors opened.

"Everyone, follow me please." Neville said kindly. The group stood still for a moment, none of them wanting or daring to be the first to move, but soon they seemed to come to a silent agreement and started to follow their new professor into the great hall. Lily felt the atmosphere change. There was something _happy _and exciting about this room. She couldn't quite explain it, sure the air was a bit warmer in here from a combination of fire, candles and heating charms, not to mention hundreds of bodies, but the mood seemed to almost seep from the walls and up through the floor. She smiled, it was a comforting feeling, it reminded her of the sitting room at her grandparents house. It felt like home.

"Why isn't there a roof!?" Hugo whispered "What if it rains?"

"It's just charmed to look like the sky." Lizzy informed him. "It's in _Hogwarts: A history."_

"I read the rain goes through as well," Lily said in a low voice, she dearly wished she could see it as well but she still felt chipper "I asked mum and she said that it usually snows in here at Christmas!"

Their excited whispering was interrupted as the group of first years arrived at the front of the great hall. They huddled close together in front of the stairs leading up to the teachers table. Upon a small stool in front of the long table, sat a very mangy looking pointed hat. It had been patched and resewn many times, and Hugo thought he saw what looks like burn marks all over it. He leaned over to tell Lily about it when a seam in the hat ripped open and it began to sing. Lily and Hugo both flinched at the loud voice that suddenly filled the hall.

"_...through battles hard and trials many,_

_Hogwarts school still stands strong. _

_Step up now, and put me on._

_Step up now, the sorting is at hand._

_Put me on, and we shall see where you belong."_

As soon as the hat had finished its sonnet, the hall burst into wild applause. Lily could hear cheering and hooting behind her that she was sure came from her oldest brother, she smirked at his antics. James could be a pain many times, but he was rarely boring, and she secretly loved most of his shenanigans. Neville Longbottom stepped forward,. smiled down warmly at the group and unfurled a long piece of parchment.

"When I call you name, you will step forward and be sorted." The first years visibly paled at this, and Lily grabbed Hugos hand and squeezed. Hugo, normally a boy who might be embarrassed by such a thing, even from his favorite cousin, didn't mind under the circumstances.

"Anderson, Camille!" Neville called out. A girl with brown curly hair bounded excitedly up the stairs and sat on the stool. Neville placed the hat on her head where it sat for only a moment before calling out "Hufflepuff!"

Lilys nervousness grew with every name, and soon it was Lizzys turn.

"Creevey, Elizabeth!" Neville called. Lizzy turned and gave Lily and Hugo a nervous smile and walked slowly up the stairs. The two cousins waited expectantly for the results.

"_Aah, and who have we here?" _Lizzy heard a voice inside her head. It sounded old, yet full of vigor.

"_Are you talking to me?" _She asked befuddled.

"_Indeed I am. Ah, yes, I see! Much like you father and you uncle, aren't you?"_

"_W-what do you mean?" _She wasn't sure she liked this hat.

"_No need to worry, Miss Creevey." _the hat chuckled _"Not sure of your own bravery and your own ability I see. But it's there. And loyalty! Oh yes, you'd do well in Hufflepuff. Or even Raveclaw, quite a sharp mind as well. But, I think we both know where you really belong, don't we Miss Creevey? Better be..."_

The hat took a longer time with Lizzy than it had with the previous students, and looking at the hat it would appear that it was having a lengthy conversation with her as it appeared to be mumbling. After a few minutes, however, the hat appeared to take a deep breath before calling out "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table behind them erupted in applause and cheers, as they often did when a well known legacy student was sorted into the noble house of a predecessor. The Creevey brothers were not the most well known of Gryffindors, but it was a house that respected its heroes, and Lizzys uncle seemed to qualify. Lizzy beamed at her friends before skipping over to join her new house. Lily was equally ecstatic, and now hoped more than ever to join the house that had been and still was home to most of her family. She didn't have to stew for long, after a mousy boy with scraggly, jet black hair named Everet Peterson was sorted into Ravenclaw, the time had finally come.

"Potter, Lily!" Neville called. Hugo gave her hand a squeeze before letting go, pushing her lightly forward on her back. Lily swallowed hard and waled forward slowly. She traced the stone floor, taking care not to trip. She heard confused whispering behind her as she made her way up the stairs very slowly. "_What is she doing?", "You think she's a bit dim?", "Can't be, she's a Potter!"._

"Over here." she heard Neville whisper to her right. Her cheeks grew pink when she realized she must have been heading in the wrong direction. She turned in the direction of his voice and made her way up the last stairs. Neville placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her gently to the chair. She sat down and felt the rough fabric of the hat slide over her head. It was large and covered her eyes almost completely.

"_Ha! Another Potter!_" The hat exclaimed in her ear. She flinched at the suddenness of it. _"Interesting, very interesting." _She felt like she might jump out of her skin at any moment.

"_Oh my, there's talent. Ingenuity, that's obvious, and not a bad mind either. No shortage of bravery, it seems. But where to put you?" _

The hat paused for a moment before continuing. "_Very difficult, much like your father. Like him you have ambition, a great thirst for greatness; to prove yourself. Yes, I see it now, you wish to be recognized, eh? To claim your legacy? In that case, Perhaps slytherin..." _Lily flinched again.

"_No!" _she exclaimed in her mind _"Anything but Slytherin!"_

The hat chuckled _"Your father told me much the same thing. But why ever not? You overcome grave obstacles every day, that cunning and ingenuity, a habit of thinking on your feet, they would serve you well in Slytherin."_

Lily bit her lip "_They don't tolerate weakness..._"

"_A weakness can just as easily be a source of strength, Miss Potter." _the hat replied demurely "_But no need to fret, perhaps it's not cunning that sets you apart but bravery, rising to the challenge?"_

Lily frowned, the hat had taken on a tone of mild amusement and sounded much like her Gran while relaying gossip over tea. She'd never felt particularly brave, in fact, she found herself feeling anxious most of the time, and nearly always afraid when facing the unknown.

"_I'm not brave," _she lamented _"I'm always afraid... I almost didn't want to come here, and maybe I should__n't__ have..."_ She felt her chest constrict and felt like she might actually cry, the horror of doing so in front of the assembled students sent shivers down her spine.

"_Ah," _the hat replied jovially _"And yet you still came. Bravery is not the absence of fear, it's doing what you feel is right in spite of it. I have sat on many a head in my days, and none of the bravest souls ever lacked for fear."_

Lily relaxed some, a small smile played on her lips.

"_I see we are in agreement then?" _the hat asked and she nodded slightly_ "Well then, __M__iss Potter, I wish you luck in _GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat was lifted off her head and this time she didn't need assistance in finding her new home as she followed the roar of approval from the Gryffindor table. Lizzy hugged her excitedly as she pulled her down next to her and Hugo complimented her on a "Good show!". Further down the table she heard both her brothers whooping a chorus of "Potters, 3 for 3!". The small smile had turned into a wide grin, she was home.


End file.
